deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuko Matoi vs Iron Man
' Kamui and Armor Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 Kamui and Armor by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 RM vs IM.jpg|Simbiothero V2 IM vs RM.jpg|Simbiothero RM vs IM Genderbender.jpg|Genderbender Version (Simbiothero) Iron Man VS Ryūko Matoi.jpg|Hoot Freeman What-if Death Battle Iron Man vs. Ryuko Matoi.jpg|Venage237 Ryuko Matoi vs Iron Man '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Thumbnails are appreciated. Description '''Kill La Kill vs Marvel Comics! '''The fight between two heroes with two powerful special suits that give them superhuman abilities to the people who use them. Interlude Nyxs: In fiction, there is a large number of weapons that serve not only heroes but also villains. '''Boomstick: But there are touches analyze two heroes with two super suits.' Nyxs: Iron Man, The Golden Avenger. Boomstick: and Ryuko Matoi, The Owner of Senketsu, She's Nyxs and I'm Boomstick. Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Ryuko Matoi Nyxs: Honnouji Academy is controlled by the President of the Student Council, Satsuki Kiryuin. Boomstick: That's more than an Academy rather a fucking school military, because if you dare challenge to satsuki is well fucked. Nyxs: Seemed that no one are you opposed to satsuki, Sntil came to the Academy a student of Exchange, and that was Ryuko Matoi. (Cue ) Boomstick: Ryuko was the daughter of Isshin Matoi but as in all good story this is murdered and also that ryuko believes that was satsuki and sought answers from the because. Although more afternoon appears a crazy with a dress pink, umbrella, and a smile that seems of girl but really is a demon and also that satsuki is his sister and that his mother is a crazy that by any reason unknown you like thumb to satsuki. Nyxs: What you allowed fighting against leaders of the glubs of the Academy, members of the Elite 4, and satsuki, as against Nui (it was she who killed the father of Ryuko) and Ragyo (who is the mother of satsuki and later it is revealed that also is the mother of Ryuko), is the kamui, Senketsu. Boomstick: Kamui? What is that? Nyxs: The kamui are clothes but made life fibers that give special abilities to your user when they suck blood from this, another example of kamui, is junketsu, the kamui of satsuki and temporarily also was ryuko, when this was mentally controlled by ragyo. Boomstick: But even without senketsu, Ryuko is capable of face and defeat to several students with uniform Goku, and before say something, not are or oranges with blue, or nor allows launch kamehamehas, nor nor fly, only you as strength and resistance increased to which them used (Cue Kill La Kill - Before my body is dry) Nyxs: The reason for this is that ryuko, it is not completely human, she is an old experiment of ragyo, this made long ago that he made together with Isshin, or rather, Soichiro Kiryuin. Boomstick: But ragyo scrap to ryuko as every good mother and soichiro rescued to ryuko, but so ragyo not find it is to change the name to isshin matoi, but that's not you served as much to say. Nyxs: The main weapon of ryuko is the scissor blade. Boomstick: A part of a pair of giant scissors, I wonder as it makes it to not to cut yourself with that thing. Nyxs: Them scissor blades were created by isshin matoi, these are the unique weapons capable of cut and destroy them life fibers, these in addition to its size, isshin them made indestructible. the other part of the scissor blade it has nui harime the killer of the father of ryuko, although ryuko the recovery more forward. Boomstick: But the weapon or rather friend of ryuko that you gave the opportunity to all them problems that appeared in the series was; Senketsu. Nyxs: Senketsu was created by isshi, similar to them uniform goku this made that life fibers and this also as the most of kamuis this you gives powers and skills to its user as this you sucks the blood. Boomstick: When senketsu sucks her blood to ryuko, this gets strength and resistance superhumans also finished almost naked. Nyxs: At the beginning, ryuko wasn't able to use all the power of senketsu, by that ryuko use felt a great shame to use it, but in the end was able to use all the power of senketsu when understood they needed to synchronize with senketsu. (Cue Losing Me Your Way [Kill la Kill Remix]) Nyxs: Ryuko besides own your state that we could say "normal" when used to senketsu, ryuko has other three modes. Boomstick: Senketsu Senjin or as I call him Wolverine mode, grows multiple blades around the body and gets claws that I recall much wolverine. Nyxs: Senketsu Shippu, in this mode, ryuko can fly. it part lack of is return ones propellants and them crests (them eyes of senketsu) is back to back in form of some wings. Boomstick: and in the end, this Senketsu Senjin Shippu, in this mode combines the previous two, in this mode can both fly and a seeming to wolverine (Cue) Nyxs: Ryuko possesses a transformation that does get after absorbing a large amount of life fibles, is transformation is called "Senketsu Kisaragi" Boomstick: In this State, Ryuko was able to fly land space in a few seconds, breathing space, to be impaled by ragyo, and can destroy the life fibers that Outrigger all the fucking planet. Nyxs: But even with all this, ryuko continues its mistakes, Ryuko possesses a small temperament problem. Boomstick: and when we say "small", we mean that is transformed into a monster once. Nyxs: Add to that ryuko is a girl very stubborn and very impulsive, what causes that make large Follies, a very good example, is go against ragyo without senketsu. Boomstick: But even with these glitches, ryuko always makes having them pants well put... Nyxs: Really, boomstick? Boomstick: What? Ryuko: I'm not the usual Ryuko Matoi right now. I'm a Ryuko Matoi who is fixated on seeing what she wants almost within reach Iron Man Nyxs: Tony Stark, is the son of Howard and Maria Stark, owners of the multimillion-dollar company, Stark Industries. Boomstick: until I get the day that his parents died, but do not get sad, because you got to change all the wealth and industry. Nyxs: for many years the life of tony was pure take it out. until in a test of one of its weapons... Boomstick: received a bomb full of irony (shrapnel). Nyxs: Tony Stark was captured by Wong-Chu and his terrorist group, who orders him to design weapons. However, Stark injuries are serious and the shrapnel goes to his heart. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, a physicist, winner of Nobel Prize, whose work had won the admiration of Stark at the College, constructs a magnetic chest plate to prevent shrapnel from reaching the heart of Stark, keeping it alive. Boomstick: In secret, Stark and Yinsen, another person who had been kidnapped by the same motive being to create weapons, Tony and yinsen use the workshop to design and construct a suit of armor especialr, which uses tony to escape. During the escape, however, Yinsen sacrifices his life to save tony, distracting the enemy so Tony reloaded. Stark come of his kidnappers and escapes to meet up with us forces. Nyxs: Back in the United States, Stark Exchange armor design and modify the chest plate that allowed his heart to continue beating and giving is known to the world as Iron-Man. Stark also would be subject to a heart transplant and would leave the manufacture of weapons and would be devoted to other technology areas, changing the name of his company to Stark international. (Cue Iron Man's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) Boomstick: Tony Stark, originally did not have any power, he had the strength, ability of a man of his age increased by extensive physical training, but this changes when he gets some of his armor. Nyxs: The armor gives Tony a great physical strength, with the supply of appropriate energy Iron-Man this tiered class 100, which enables you face the most strong and powerful characters in the Marvel Universe and also withstand his punches, well been able to confront the silver surfer on two occasions and claim a draw, destroy a mountain with only his strength resist, the blows of beings as hulk, thor, or even support an h-bomb, the h-bomb, also called hydrogen bomb or fusion bomb or thermonuclear bomb is a nuclear bomb in which the energy released comes from the fusion of light atoms in heavier atoms, which makes it even more powerful than the nuclear bomb which was thrown at hiroshima. Boomstick: In flight, the armor can normally reach speeds exceeding Mach 8, however Iron-Man is able to reach orbital speed which means that it is capable of reaching a speed above the 11 kilometers per second. (Cue Iron Man OST - Driving With The Top Down) (0:32) Nyxs: But if already was strong, these skills increase by the virus extremis, the Virus Extremis altered you allows to Tony transport within its own body the costume inside of Iron Man, connected directly to his brain, Tony can use its technology mentally. Also your brain can connect to any computer on the planet, and can simultaneously perform dozens of different tasks. Boomstick: Tony not only is force with his armor, if not also possess special weapons, the most noteworthy are: repulsor beams, force fields, pulse bursts, and my favorite, the uni-beam. Nyxs: But if tony need extra strength you have to your dispocicion mark 14 or more known as: Hulkbuster, as the name says, the hulkbuster allows you to confront a being such as hulk, enabling you to withstand his punches and give shots that hurt him, but tony never succeeded in defeating hulk with this armor, as the only hulkbuster was made in order to retain hulk not to beat it. Boomstick: Even normally Iron-Man is powerful enough to stand up to the strongest of universe beings, (Cue Iron Man 3 - Battle Finale) Nyxs: Tony is able to also call to each of their armor, from the mark 8 to the mark 41, through the protocol called "House Party Protocol", each armor is controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. personal artificial intelligence of tony stark. Boomstick: This shows that tony does not have a single suit, but if would have to mention one of their armor more powerful, that would be the mark 51, or better known as the marquest armor. Nyxs: Marquest Armor is the literally the masterpiece of tony, this armor has all the functions of all of the above except its armor more powerful and unique as the thorbuster or the Uru armor, the armor is made with metal uru, or in other words, the armor made from the same material that thor's hammer. Boomstick: Yet to her great intelligence, tony as their armor have errors, normally when any new enemy that tony has to deal with, normally, is his fault shall be for one or another reason, their armor can fail when you least need to reach, leaving tony completely open to any attack, was responsible for (indirectly) of deaths of charles xavier and Bill Foster (Goliath) , and also that began a civil war among superheroes. Nyxs: Even so, the great strength of tony to fact will overcome all his enemies and problems, including one that is still, the alcoholism. sounds like boomstick uncovers a beer Boomstick: excuse me, saying something? Nyxs: Really? Boomstick: What? Tony Stark: My armor was never a distraction or a hobby, it was a cocoon, and now I'm a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys, but one thing you can't take away - I am Iron Man. Death Battle Tony is seen watching television in the Avengers Tower with a glass of wine in his hand. J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir? Tony: What happen, J.A.R.V.I.S.? J.A.R.V.I.S: Reports a kind of energy in Tokyo, Japan of unknown origin. Tony: Do you think than that of that thing called "Life Fibles", this group called "Nudist Beach"? J.A.R.V.I.S: There is an a 83% chance that if it is, Sir. Tony: Okey... Tony rises from the sofa where he sat. Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S, prepares the Mark 46, it's time for a trip to Japan. J.A.R.V.I.S: Do you want to call the other Avengers for help it? Tony: Not Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S, I will go alone. (Cue Pacific Rim Theme) Tony gets on top of a platform and this leave mechanic arms who put the Mark 46. Tony to the already have starting armor, activated its thrusters and it flies direct to Japan. Tony arrives minutes later in Tokyo and begins to scan the entire city in an attempt to find some trace of life fibres, after a few seconds, tony manages to locate a small portion of life fibles. Tony lands where it was the concentration of life fibles, which curiously was very but very near ryuko and that small concentration was senketsu. Tony: Em... hi. Ryuko: Tony Stark? What are you here? Tony: Hi... em... J.A.R.V.I.S, which is the name of this girl? J.A.R.V.S: Its name Ryuko Matoi, Sir. Tony: Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S. Ryuko: What do you want, Stark? Tony: What I need is... I can't believe it will say this... your clothes. Ryuko: What?! Tony: What happens is that your clothing is made from a strange material of possible extraterrestrial origin and need to bring me your clothes to study it in my lab. Ryuko: In any way, you do not take to senketsu. Tony: (sigh) Listen, girl, need to bring me your clothes, now! Ryuko is transformed. After finishing with its transformation, ryuko points to tony with the scissor blade. (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V1T64twFK0 Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Music - The Hot Wind Blowing] ) Ryuko: Over my dead body... Tony: (sigh) As you wish... FIGHT! Tony throws several repulsor blasts to ryuko, but ryuko Dodge them to then give several cuts to tony and give it a kick that makes tony back a few centimeters. Tony throws several repulsor blast to ryuko this Dodge them and runs into tony to then make a leap and tries to attack tony, but tony takes a leap back to then fly to ryuko and give a blow in the stomach and throwing a beam that launches ryuko against a wall. Tony targets ryuko with several missiles. Tony fires missiles towards ryuko. Ryuko runs to tony while dodging several missiles and others cut them with the scissor blade. Tony: Wow... Ryuko gives you a powerful cut to tony with the scissor blade to then give a strong kick that sends the golden avenger to crashing a car. Tony rises and just in time, as ryuko I try to impale it with the scissor blade, Tony launches several repulsor blast to ryuko to then throw a missile, ryuko dodge the missile but it explodes in a car where is starry had tony, causing an explosion. Ryuko dropped and tony tries to step on it while she is there, but ryuko manages to rise in time to then attach to tony's arm and crash it against the ground repeatedly to then throw it into the air. Tony returned in the air and starts launching missiles. Ryuko is managing to dodge the missiles. Tony flies at full speed against ryuko, managing to hit him a blow that sent it crashing into a gas station. Tony points you to the gas station where ryuko was with a missile. Tony: It is time for the fireworks. Tony fires the missile, causing a huge explosion. Tony: Okey, I admit that it was fun. Tony turns, ready to go. J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, detected signs of life coming from the gas station. Tony turns to see the gas station. Tony: What? (Cue Crisis City - All - Sonic the Hedgehog) Without tony wait for it. ryuko out flames in one of their transformations, in the transformation known as Senketsu Shippu. Tony: Can she fly? Ryuko gives several cuts to tony with the scissor blade to a great speed, tony tries to counter-attack by throwing several repulsor blast but ryuko blocks them with the scissor blade to then try to attack tony with her once more but this manages to Dodge or block the attacks of ryuko with their shields to then shoot several repulsor blast. Ryuko blocks the repulsor blast, but without that ryuko wait is sent flying into a building by a anti-tank missile launched by tony. Ryuko rises from the rubble. Tony launches several missiles to ryuko, but ryuko Dodge them and flies once more against tony and tries to attack him with the scissor blade, but tony creates a shield and manages to block the attack of ryuko. Senketsu: Ryuko, I have an idea. Ryuko back several meters and returns to fly against tony an alte speed then take in somewhat the way a drill and go against tony, managing to destroy his shield, surprising tony. Ryuko even as a drill hits tony, making the two start to fall to the ground. Tony tries to break free. Tony succeeds but still fail to avoid falling to the ground with serious damage on the armor. Tony: Report of damages. J.A.R.V.I.S: That current damaged your battery. Power is at fifteen percent and dropping fast. Tony: Damnit, okay, begins the "House Party Protocol" and also called Veronica. J.A.R.V.I.S: Yes, sir. Ryuko is seen rising from the ground a bit dazed by the impact. Ryuko: Are you okey, Senketsu? Senketsu: Don't worry, Ryuko, I'm fine, but I think we have problems. Ryuko: What are you talking about? Senketsu: Look! Ryuko looks to the sky and sees all armors of tony flying towards her. Ryuko: ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?! All armors of tony begin to shoot ryuko with his repulsor blast, but Ryuko manages to dodge the attacks of the iron legion. Ryuko: Senketsu Senjin Shippu! Ryuko is transformed into the State senjin shippu. Ryuko flies toward the iron legion and begins to destroy each armour Tony with some difficulty to destroy the iron legion. Ryuko: Now, where was is stark? Senketsu: Ryuko, watch out! Ryuko: Wha-? Ryuko receives a blow that sends it crashing to the ground. Ryuko rises from the ground a bit dazed by the blow and sees that it lands near her, tony with the hulkbuster. (Cue Iron Man - Merchant Of Death - Remix) (0:28) Tony: Okey, is time to be serious. Ryuko and Tony run against each other. Tony is beating Ryuko stop this manages to dodge the attacks of tony to then try to make it some sort of damage to the hulkbuster, but without any success. Tony manages to hit him a punch to ryuko to then hold it and start it whip on the ground several times and then throw it against a few cars. Tony throws several missiles to Ryuko, but this becomes the mode "Senketsu Shippu" managing to dodge the missiles to go then flying directly against tony. Tony throws several repulsor blast to ryuko, but this Dodge them. Tony flies towards Ryuko and tries to hit it but it manages to dodge the attacks of this. Ryuko tries cut the hulkbuster helmet, but tony manages to block the attack and manages to attach to ryuko and Launch her against a building. Tony Rams it, making both pass through the building. Ryuko manages to reach the back of the Hulkbuster to then become the mode "Senketsu senjin" and start making him multiple damage to the hulkbuster. Tony: Hey! take off my back! Tony is a very desperate way remove ryuko on his back, but without success. Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S.! it activates the self-destruct sequence! J.A.R.V.I.S.: But Sir, you still are within the armor. Tony: I'm going to go out at the last second! call the mark 51 just in case! 10 Seconds Ryuko continuous making him damages the hulkbuster, but tony hits ryuko against a wall then then give "hug of the bear" Ryuko: Hey! Let me go! 3 Seconds Tony: Bye Bye! Tony leaves the hulkbuster from behind. Armor explodes, covering the entire place with fire and smoke, avoiding him tony to see if ryuko survived the explosion. Tony: It's... over... ???: No... Not yet... Tony sees that ryuko begins to see it by the fire. Ryuko: Its over, Stark. Ryuko takes a great leap and tries to attack tony, but it manages to cover the attack with his hand. Ryuko sees that part of an armor is start to get Tony. Tony: No... I still have a toy more... the Mark 51/Marquest armor already is ready for the battle. Ryuko to see armor, takes a leap backwards. Ryuko: Although not believe it, stark! I also show you all have! Ryuko hair turns yellow in the style of a super saiyan, while senketsu becomes red and various parts of color yellow, this too your eyes/crests are made more big, Ryuko and Senktsu an entered the State "Kisaragi" (Cue It Has To Be Ambiguous - Kill la Kill vs. Metal Gear Rising) Tony: Time to End This! Ryuko: I'm agree with you, Stark! The other part of the scissor blade appears in the other hand of ryuko. Tony and Ryuko rise up to the sky. Tony and Ryuko flying against each other to maximum speed. Tony throws several repulsor blast to ryuko, but this Dodge them or block them with the scissor blade. Ryuko attacking tony with the scissor blade, managing to make some scratches to the armor, but none huge damage. Tony hits Ryuko in the face, but she answer giving a strong kick in the stomach. Tony takes advantage of the short distance and throws several missiles to ryuko, making it back. Tony creates a great cannon and shoots ryuko, but ryuko manages to Dodge it, the firing of the cannon causes a large explosion in the city. Tony throws several missiles to ryuko, but this cut them or dodging them with ease. Ryuko tries to impale Tony, but this dodge the attack of ryuko to then give you a nudge in the head and then grasp the arm, launch it. Ryuko returned in the air and flies towards tony in the form of drill. ryuko attack directly impacts Tony. Tony throws several repulsor blast and at the end is again a gun and shoots ryuko. the repulsor blast of tony do not do much damage to ryuko but the firing of the cannon manages to create a hole in the stomach, but that hole does not last long, because the healing factor of ryuko cure in a matter of seconds. Tony: Oh Come on! Ryuko launches against tony and accomplished you ask several damages the armor. Tony launches le a powerful repulsor blast to ryuko in the face, leaving a little dazed ryuko, tony takes advantage of giving a kick in the head. Both parts of the scissor blade come in the Decapitation Mode'.' Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S! NOW! Tony throws the uni-beam. ryuko and tony attacks collide, creating a huge explosion. (Stop music) The screen will be black. The screen returns to normal and is Ryuko and Tony on the floor, very tired. Tony with his armor damaged and ryuko this much too tired to synchronize with senketsu. Tony: Good... fight... Ryuko: Thanks... Do you say something? Tony: Tell me... Ryuko: ...You won. Tony: What...? Ryuko: You won... it pains me to admit it, but your beam reached me before that I could touch you... that makes you the winner... Tony: ...Yay Ryuko: hehehe... Tony: What...? What... is so funny? Ryuko: Nothing... just a joke that I remembered... Tony: Tell me... I am curious... Ryuko: Nah... It is a nonsense... Tony: Tell me, please... Ryuko: Nah... Tony: Come on... Ryuko: Nah... K.O? Results (Cue Ironman Armored Adventures Theme Song) Boomstick: Okey, that's one of the ways more curious finished a death battle. Nyxs: Agree. Ryuko and Tony have unique outfits that make them no doubt opponents difficult to overcome. Ryuko with various problems will be able to defeat several of the armor of Tony, of course, only if we do not take into account the Thor buster or other Armors that are been made non-Earth materials such as metal uru. Boomstick: Ryuko would be able to beat the hulkbuster, not to be stronger than this, if not, then this is armors heavier and slow that made tony, making sure ryuko has an advantage, and that is the speed. Nyxs: But things change with the mark 51. Ryuko with the kisaragi State would be able to fight in a hand by hand with this armor, but at the end of the day, tony terminate beating ryuko thanks to his power of fire that would help much against ryuko. Boomstick: Healing factor would be the best choice for ryuko possibly staying in a bout against tony, but at any time, terminate ryuko tired is by the consumption of blood, which ensure that ryuko could not follow fighting, this maybe to happen the same with tony but with the power of their armors, but avoids the possibility that Ryuko tired , before that tony runs the energy in their armor. at the end of the day, ryuko and senketsu were not synchronized for this fight. Nyxs: The Winner is Iron Man. Who would you be rooting for? Ryuko Matoi Iron Man Who do you want to win? The sister of Satsuki-Sama The best friend of Colonel Rhodes Do you agree with the result? Yes No Maybe Result: Yes Reason: No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Season 7 Simbiothero Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:'Marvel vs Kill La Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle